


the girl who saved the mockingbird

by svet99



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Army, Assassination, Blackmail, Drunk Sex, Explicit Consent, Eye Gouging, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Murder Plot, Oral Sex, Revenge, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Seduction, The Faceless Men, The Vale of Arryn, Torture, Violence, Winterfell, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svet99/pseuds/svet99
Summary: In the middle of the royal garden stood tall a tree and in one of his branches there was a small nest were two baby mockingbirds lived. One day the little princess found under the tree a baby mockingbird with its right wing broken, so the princess took care of it until the baby bird was fully ready to fly away. But when that day came the mockingbird decided to not leave and instead decided to live with the little princess and bring her a flower every day as thanks for the little princess's kindness.





	1. Chapter 1

"And who should they be Lord Bealish?"  
"Unfortunately none of the 1200 soldiers carry any banners my lady, they could be mercenaries but judging by the quality of their armaments and their alignments they are trained soldiers."  
Sansa sighed, as if there were not enough reasons not to trust the mysterious stranger he was even armed to the teeth. She is the queen of the north and would not have bowed to the first army at her doors "And so let me talk to their leader Lord Bealish, maybe the gods will be merciful to us."  
After a few minutes the hooded figure stood up in front of the young queen and a couple of seconds later with a sudden and delicate gesture her face was revealed showing the face of the most beautiful woman Sansa has ever seen, with sweet features, black hair like the night sky and two shining green eyes that seemed strangely familiar to her, as if she had seen those same eyes every day for months.  
"Your grace, my name is Penelope Stone and with my army I came from far away to present you with an offer."  
"My lady, you came to our doorstep with an army, you immediately propose an offer and you have not even mentioned the name of your house. Forgive my skepticism but the queen has no intention of dealing with possible allies of the Lannisters."  
To those words Penelope turned to Lord Bealish and reproachfully replied "Petyr Bealish, Lord Protector of the Vale, my army does not carry banners because like me it has neither family nor owners, most of all you should understand, after all isn't this what The mockingbird symbolizes?" she turned towards Sansa "As for my loyalty my lady, to you I will be faithful and to you only if you accepts my offer."  
While Petyr seemed annoyed by the young woman, Sansa breathed a sigh of relief, an ally at last!

"My queen I propose an exchange, my army for the title of lord protector of the vale." She turned to Petyr, and with a sly smile she resumed "I'm sure your Lord will be happy to not have the weight of the eyrie on his shoulders anymore." Bealish responded to the dig with one of the fekest smiles ever seen in all seven kingdoms.  
Sansa thought of the offer, it was very advantageous but she couldn’t abandon the eyrie to anyone. She reflected on what to do a moment and then replied "My lady, as much as an army would help me, I cannot grant you this title unless you decide to take the place of my deceased Aunt Lysa."  
"My Queen" said Penelope with a trembling tone "I fear this is not possible, my physical condition prevents me from having children so a marriage would be futile. Let me at least send a part of my army to its protection as a tribute of my loyalty to you my queen."  
Sansa surprised by the woman's loquacity was quick to offer her the title of lady of the Dreadfort for that tribute, Penelope accepted it with gratitude. Although the exchange was beneficial to both parties, Lord Bealish remained convinced that Penelope had received more than he had given. He didn’t trust that woman but maybe he was just paranoid, after his failure to protect Sansa from the Bolton he swore to eliminate any threat towards her and that meant be skeptical of anyone and everyone even the ones more trusted by her.


	2. Chapter 2

"My lady, thank you so much, you are a true blessing for the north"  
And that was the last one, as much as she loved the north being the queen was exhausting for her, however she was happy to help her people.  
Petyr Bealish had called her to godswood, she didn't know why, maybe it was something sentimental and to Sansa that would have been fine, secretly she loved those talks about how important she was to him, that gave her a welcomed security. But that day Lord Bealish had a more serious look than usual:   
"My lady finally we have a moment to talk to eachother, in the last few days I’ve noticed that your friendship with Penelope has grown stronger very quickly and this is very strange to me, why does the queen trust so much someone she met just a few days ago? "  
Sansa blushed, her friendship with Penelope came to be so naturally that she hadn't even noticed how little time they had spent together.  
"She-she reminds me of Margaery Tyrell." Just saying that name brought back terrible memories; Joffrey’s tortures, Cersi’s abuse and the disastrous marriage with Tyrion. They were all against her but Margaery remained by her side until fate separated them.  
"I understand" said Petyr "She was a good girl, you spent a lot of time together in King's Landig, her grandmother Olenna was an extremely shrewd woman."  
The conversation was abruptly interrupted by a red-haired young woman, Penelope's attendant  
"My lady you are needed as soon as possible in Winterfell, I fear there are bad news.”  
As soon as Sansa arrived Penelope handed her a note on which were written only four words "Lannister soldiers are coming".  
Before Sansa could react a soldier bust through the door:  
"My lady, the Lannister soldiers are on our doorstep we must bring ..." The soldier was interrupted when his head slipped from his neck and another soldier came out from behind him.  
In a fraction of a second Penelope grabbed her arm and dragged Sansa out of the room while Lord Bealish draw out his spadino, he will surely die and yet he remained in that room. Sansa passed through a wave of destruction until she arrived in to a safe zone, a small room with many hiding places.   
Sansa raised her eyes and met Penelope’s:  
"My lady shut yourself in here and hide until you don't hear any more noise at that point I'll come back for you. “Seeing uneasy Sansa, she added: " Don't worry I'll protect you, with my life if necessary. “  
And then she gave a light kiss on her forehead and left the room, Sansa closed the door with his face still red from the blushing.  
A few hours later the noise stopped and at the door she heard a light knock and a faint voice that whispered: "It's me." Sansa quickly opened the door and hugged Penelope who was still breathless and stained with blood head to toe.  
“I was so worried about what happened out there?"  
"My lady ... we bested them but Lord Bealish ..."  
"WHAT !? Did something happen to him? Please tell me! "  
"He fought with honor but ... he was wounded."  
Sansa, shocked, ran to his chambers, her heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour, and when she saw him on the bed with his leg bandaged she almost fainted.   
"Lord Bealish why did you stay, you could’ve died and yet you stayed, why?” Bealish turned to the young Stark and with a smirk he replied: “Because I would prefer to die rather than to see you in danger, and please call me Petyr."  
Sansa breathed a sigh of relief even after being stabbed he was always the usual sly and coy Petyr Bealish :   
"Now do you understand why I trust her?" Sansa said, referring to the conversation interrupted hours ago, and Petyr replied with a slightly ironic tone: "Obviously you like her and she feels the same, I thought it was clear from the first day no woman would fill another with compliments without wanting anything from the other. "  
Sansa blushed, she wasn't sure if it was because of what Bealish said was embarrassing or true, but still she knew how to reply:   
"So you're jealous?"   
"If you desire her it won't be me to prevent something from happening, not in this state at least.” Petyr said chuckling but Sansa heard a slight tremor in his voice:  
" I don't want to make you suffer Lord Bealish ". At those words Petyr gently took the young woman's face and brought her closer to himself murmuring:" Call me Petyr. "  
Before their lips could meet, a voice was heard from behind the door: "My queen Mrs Penelope would like to talk to you, she is in her chambers at the moment."  
Sansa looked at Bealish and his smile made her understand his exact thoughts; when she left the room she had no idea what would have happened to her, this was a leap into the realm of the unknown and the only way to gain knowledge is to gain experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and I hope y'all are enjoying this fic ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention this chapter contains explicit sexual descriptions if that sort of thing bothers you at the end of the chapter is present a summary but with significantly less details.

Sansa enters the room and a pleasant wave of heat invests her, she turns her head towards the fireplace her eyes meet Penelope's, she’s sitting in front of the fireplace with a half-empty glass of wine in her right hand and a full one in her left hand.  
"My queen, join me I'm sure a glass of wine would be very pleased to you." Sansa smiles, picks up the glass and sits next to the woman.  
"Lady Penelope I’m very curious, you have been here for a long time now and I still know nothing about you or your story."  
"My Queen" Penelope says after emptying her cup “it's a very long story, a story of jealousy, determination, revenge and love and the best part has yet to be written."  
Sansa takes a deep sip of wine and, resting her head on the beautiful woman's shoulder, answers:  
"I'm sure we have enough time and wine to hear it all."  
"If you insist my queen but first let’s do a toast to the north and to her queen." The two sip the wine, it is much stronger than a normal one and Sansa starts to feel a bit drunk already.  
“So let’s start from the beginning, I was born in the peninsulas called the fingers but being the bastard daughter of an unimportant Lord I did not have the opportunity to move to the river lands with my brother; that little boy with whom I spent the first 5 years of my life lived the comfortable life I never had and he probably wouldn't even recognize me today. "  
Sansa worried tries to console her: "You haven't met yet maybe he will recognize his sister even after all these years." Penelope empties her glass and waits for Sansa to do the same, then replies:  
"Sansa I would like to believe you but I have already met him, at king's landing after returning to Westeros from Braavos I saw him and he is not even remembered my real name." The two are now completely drunk, which is probably why they didn't realize they were closer than before, their faces even closer.  
"Penelope isn't your real name?" Sansa says intrigued by the enigmatic woman.  
"I changed it when I left my family if you want to know it, I’ll tell you."  
Then Penelope approaches Sansa's ear and whispers: "Luciane ..."  
Sansa In a fit of uncontrollable desire goes towards the woman's face who now held her in her arms and kisses her.  
That kiss is chaste at first but the more time passed the more passionate it becomes until it came to something indescribable.  
Sansa then tells his companion: "I want you but ..."  
"Don't worry Sansa you can trust me, I'll make you happy."  
Sansa ready and enthusiastic removes her dress and lets herself go to her passions, Penelope gently caresses the soft thighs of the Red head until she reaches her flower and then begins to touch her  
but it wasn't enough then she started licking her with an alternating vertical and circular motion.  
Sansa wants to scream but all that came out is a slight moan that turns into a series of sonorous moans when Penelope's tongue fits into hers now properly lubricated holes. Then Penelope tries again to insert the fingers that now enter easily, the rhythm in and out is speeded up and for good measure she kissed her body and her breast.  
Penelope began to lick again, even the young Stark squirted, then the beautiful woman licked her clean.  
Sansa adored the delicious sensation she had just felt and wanted to try it again and again and yet she was exhausted, too tired to do it again, her legs swayed and her skin was completely sweat-soaked.  
"I was right to trust you." Says Sansa: "And I don't trust many people."  
"And yet you trust littlefinger." Luciane replies sarcastically.  
"That man has many secrets, now that you can reveal all his skeletons in the closet you should reconsider your relationship."  
Sansa replies with a worried tone: "And how could I discover all his secrets?" Luciane with a cunning smile replies: "Brandon Stark is omniscient, if that boy really knows everything we will not see ditocorto for much longer. "Sansa now realizes that her skepticism about Lucaine's claims no longer holds up, she also begins to suspect how she was manipulated by Lord Bealish during their alliance.  
Hers suspicions became founded when she was informed the following day of the disappearance of three people: Luciane's attendant, Bran Stark and Petyr Bealish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa visits Penelope in her chambers for a night of fun and wine, the two start to talk about each others past and after a few revelation Sansa starts to question herself if she can trust the people around her.


	4. Chapter 4

"I knew littlefinger wasn't trustworthy."  
Arya yells to Sansa whose list of trusted people is shortened by a name. Now Sansa wondered what other times he had lied to her, the instant in which Lord Bealish swore to her he didn't know the true intentions of Ramsay came to mind. He had probably lied to her at the time, but now she has to concentrate on the main problem, the kidnapping of his brother Bran.  
Luciane enters the main hall and resolutely says to the young Stark: "Sansa let me bring back the traitor for you, I suspect he might have taken refuge in the vale of Arryn. I know a road that will take me and my troops there in no time. "  
"I'll come with you," Arya said. "I'll kill that bastard."  
"No." said Sansa authoritatively "Arya you are one of the strongest warriors in Winterfell and my sister, I need you by my side. And for the traitor,bring him back alive, he will confess his crimes before all of us before his death. "  
A few hours later Luciane and 10 other soldiers left Winterfell to hunt down the mockingbird and Sansa prepares to wait for the day when that man who she thought was a friend would pray in vain for mercy.  
Days later four figures emerged from the fog at the bloody gate and confronted the guards.  
"Who are you?" One of the guards shouts, one of the four responds.  
"Petyr Bealish and ..." the man pauses for a second and after looking into his eyes the hooded figure beside, the man replies: "And guests.”  
The taller hooded figure escorts the lord and the shorter one pushes the chair of the second "guest" Brandon Stark. The four reach the throne room, the shorter person pushes Bran towards the sky cells, the other with an imitating look orders Petyr to step aside and opens the moon door. The other hooded figure returns to the room and, taking off his hood, reveals his identity it’s Luciane's orderly.  
The other figure, still hooded, gestures to the girl to come closer, takes her shoulders and whispers something in her ear and then violently pushes the girl down into the void.  
Meanwhile in the cell, Bran thinks about how he could solve this problematic situation. After a short amount of time an idea appears in his head, his crow adepts will help him, using his peculiar ability he takes parchment and charcoal to write. He scribbles something on the piece of paper but hears a noise from outside, someone is coming, Bran hastily hides the note.  
"There is no reason to consume your revenge, it's been too long.” Says Bran to the hooded figure.  
"Brandon Stark, your role in this story is only one, that of the dead victim at the hands of a merciless murderer." The hooded individual grabs Bran's hand, notices the charcoal dust but does not give much weight and leaves the cell.  
Meanwhile in the throne room the hooded individual confronts Lord Bealish:   
"Lord Bealish we can finally speak face to face."  
Saying this he removes his hood revealing his true identity, she is Lady Luciane.  
"Lady Penelope, honestly your plan doesn't make any sense if you wanted me out of the way you could’ve killed the boy earlier and bring me back right away, so why did you bring us up to Eyrie?"  
"Petyr Bealish the real question is which one will you choose, a quick death here and now or weeks of torture with a death at the hands of the woman you love?"  
"I don't really have a choice here either, if Sansa believes me as a traitor she will want to execute me personally," says Petyr defiantly.  
"Exactly, but I could say that you put up a fight and accidentally fell through the moon door; so which one will you choose mockingbird?" Replies Luciane looking into his eyes, the man quickly replies:   
"Then Sansa will take my life not you."  
"You won't be able to talk your way out of it."  
“Don't underestimate me."  
"We will see for now you will have a taste of what you will suffer in the next few days." And with a quick and elegant gesture she cuts off a third of Petyr's little finger, he screams but only for a single second, in his life he had suffered much more of that.  
Petyr enters the cell where he met the only person who had no grudges against him, perhaps because they had never met before or because the boy no longer had a shred of humanity.  
"You helped Eddard Stark and then you betrayed him, you helped Catelyn Tully and then you betrayed him, you helped Cersei Lannister and then you betrayed her, now help Sansa Stark ..." a strange way to break the ice thinks Bealish.  
"So it's true, you really know everything about everyone. Will you use this knowledge to get me killed when I get back to Winterfell? "  
“It won’t be me who will judge you, that's up to Sansa. I will only report the truth.” Having said that his eyes became white and a flock of crows entered the cell surrounding the boy, one of the birds took a note from his hand and flew away with his companions.  
When his eyes returned to their original color the boy spoke:  
"If we are lucky they will soon reach Winterfell." Petyr could not explain what had just happened but the knowledge that there was still a sliver of hope reassured him.


	5. Chapter 5

Honestly Petyr Bealish didn't know what to expect from Lady Penelope and when he was taken to the throne room a shiver ran up his spine. In the middle of the room there was an open coffin, curiosity pushed Petyr to look inside and a sense of disgust filled him. In the coffin there were offal, perhaps animals, infested with cockroaches, worms and snails.  
"Do you want to put me in that?" Petyr said in a slightly sarcastic tone, hoping to be wrong but the smile formed on the woman's lips affirmed his assumptions.  
"Have you ever been dead Lord Bealish?" The question filled him with a sense of anxiety: "Not that I remember my lady." His shield of sarcasm had now become useless.  
"The dead do not speak, do not move and let themselves be eaten by insects with whom they share the coffin." She snapped her fingers twice and three servants with covered faces entered the room: "Prepare the corpse."  
At the command the three servants turned to Petyr, the taller one immobilized him, another undressed him by cutting off his clothes leaving him naked and the third wrapped him up with bandages so he couldn’t move. The little man tried to escape from the grip of his captor who, as punishment, broke the ligaments of his wrist, Petyr wanted to scream but his head was already tightly banded with only a small hole on his mouth.  
By now Lord Bealish had been completely bandaged and left in his coffin of blood and insects. He couldn't see or hear, the only thing he could feel was the pain of the broken bones in his wrist.  
Meanwhile a crow in Winterfell left a note on the windowsill of Arya's window.  
"A crow?" Thought Arya. Then he noticed the color of his eyes, white as the pale moon: "Bran? Bran is that you? ”The crow pointed with its beak towards the paper, Arya read it quickly and the words written on it left her open-mouthed.  
"Littlefinger didn't kidnap me, behind all this there is Lady Penelope Luciane. She intends to throw me out of the moon door and blame Petyr Bealish for my death. "  
Arya didn't know what to do. Should he warn Sansa and bring an army to the Arryn Valley? No no army had ever violated the valley! She needed another way, a way of not being recognized.  
And then an idea came to mind! She will use the cloak of the night, the face of a stranger and Yohn Royce , her key to the Eyrie. Arya quickly left Winterfell with Yohn Royce, she didn’t worn Sansa about her intentions or the contents of the letter . She decided to leave the explanations for after she had saved her brother ... and littlefinger, the thought of having to drag that man with her but she would bring him back to Winterfell only for Sansa, who seemed to have a soft spot for him, thought Arya.  
A fortnight after Arya was only a few days from Eyrie where the prisoners were still alive or almost ...  
Lady Luciane entered the throne room with a smile on her face accompanied by her new attendents:  
"Open the coffin and prepare the lord." A few hours later littlefinger was brought back to the room properly dressed but that man was not the same skilled and witty man with a sharp tongue. He was pale, his dull eyes began to look more like a standing corpse than a man.  
"How did he survive?" Asked Luciane's orderly: The insects will have crawled in his mouth. Thanks for your service, you can go. "  
When the last servant left the room Luciane intimated Petyr to kneel with a weave and the smaller man acted without arguing.  
"Now what I will do may hurt so don't cry ... big brother."  
She then proceeded to insert two fingers at the bases of the eyelid of the right eye and to extract the eyeball from its eye socket.  
"The beautiful life I never had you received it on a silver plate and in any case it wasn't enough, so you lie, cheat and steal. Sink your teeth into the weak until they become useless at that point you get rid of them. Soon this situation will change. "  
Petyr returned to his cell where he met Bran who immediately spoke to him, and though Petyr wanted to hear the voice of another human being, Bran was not among them; he stammered something about how someone was coming to save them but it didn't matter for him.  
The night came and with her Arya but it was not her ,no a girl has no name. Today she is only a humble servant of Lord Yohn Royce, he himself announced it when they confronted the guards to the bloody gate.  
In the castle Arya with light step turned to the sky cells, six doors, where will Bran be? Then he heard a voice: "Arya ... Arya."  
That voice came from the third door, the little woman hastily picked up the lock on the heavy door and entered.  
"Bran! You're ok, I'll get you out of here.”  
"Who are you ?!" Arya turns to the unfamiliar voice, it’s Littlefinger but totally different, pale, hollow and his only eye was dead and dead like a fish's.  
"There is no time to lose, follow me!" The girl said in an authoritative tone.  
Strangely, the three found no difficulty in leaving the castle but the escape had not yet succeeded. Yet everyone found themselves outside the bloody gate, Arya and Yohn Royce loaded Bran into the carriage as Petyr Bealish stared into the deep emptiness of the sky surrounding the mighty palace.  
But that calm was promptly broken by an arrow that buried itself deep in the shoulder of the short lord.  
"My lord quickly enter the carriage!"  
When they were far enough away they pulled the arrow from the shorter man’s shoulder. The total indifference that pervaded his face filled Arya with a sense of restlessness, what had he been through during those days that had made him so ... inhuman?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad english, it's not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
